warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Twilight/Chapter 13
Chapter description :Leafpool and Mothwing are in the the RiverClan camp treating the poisoned cats. The golden tabby tells Willowkit to take some juniper berries to the sick cats, and quizzes her on what they are used for. The kit answers correctly, and Mothwing praises her. She remarks how much help Willowkit and Leafpool have been, telling the ThunderClan she-cat that her Clanmates would have died without her. She responds modestly, telling her she knew the right herbs to treat her patients all along. Leafpool reflects that most of the RiverClan cats are healing well, and are out of danger. Minnowkit and Pebblekit are playing near the river, and Mothwing warns them to stay away from the edge. Leafpool decides it's time for her to leave, and Willowkit, Mothwing, and Leopardstar say their goodbyes. :Leafpool begins to head to the WindClan border, scanning their territory for Crowfeather. She doesn't find him, and spots a patrol on the hillside instead. Leafpool returns to the ThunderClan camp, where Firestar and Cloudtail are discussing Daisy living with the Clan. The leader welcomes his daughter back and asks how things are doing in RiverClan. She gives him a report and he praises her, telling her he's very proud. Leafpool rushes off to find Cinderpelt, but stops when she sees Brightheart aiding Rainwhisker in the medicine den. She is shocked that she seems to be replacing her, but tries to brush away her doubts. Before she can say anything, Cinderpelt returns with borage leaves for Mousefur's fever. She gives these to to Brightheart, who then leaves the den. :Cinderpelt asks Leafpool to tell her about her stay in the RiverClan camp. The she-cat does so, trying to put Brightheart out of her mind. Once she finishes, Leafpool pads to the fresh-kill pile for something to eat. Once there, Squirrelflight excitedly bounds up to her, wanting to talk about something that happened. Ashfur offers to go collect the rest of the patrol, leaving the sisters to chat. Squirrelflight tells Leafpool about the fight against the kittypets in ShadowClan territory. While she's talking, the medicine cat thinks about her relationship with Crowfeather. She wishes that she could be close with him, as her sister is with Ashfur. Squirrelflight notices her absence, and asks her if she's okay. :Leafpool tells her she is fine, and everything is all right in RiverClan now. Squirrelflight continues her story, and she half-listens while she eats. As Leafpool settles down to sleep, she immediately slips into a dream. She calls out for Spottedleaf, but gets no reply. Leafpool continues through the woods in her dream, this time calling out for Feathertail. She breaks into a run, spotting a light through the trees. The she-cat halts near the border of a clearing, while still under concealing tree cover. She is shocked to see Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost on the ground, and gasps loudly when she realizes the huge tabby sitting on the rock above them is Tigerstar. Characters Major }} Minor *Willowkit *Beechpaw *Dawnflower *Leopardstar *Firestar *Cloudtail *Brightheart *Rainwhisker *Cinderpelt *Squirrelflight *Ashfur *Brambleclaw *Hawkfrost *Tigerstar }} Mentioned *Pebblekit *Mistyfoot *Heavystep *Mosspelt *Crowfeather *Daisy *Mousefur *Spottedleaf *Feathertail }} Notes and references es:Crepúsculo/Capítulo 13 Category:Twilight Category:The New Prophecy arc Category:Chapter subpages